


Como en Titanic

by syx



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syx/pseuds/syx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un día de verano en Lima, Ohio. La temperatura sube en las calles, y también en el coche de Santana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como en Titanic

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en un hipotético verano post-temporada 3. 
> 
> Las canciones que aparecen en el relato son "I’m still waiting", de Dianna Ross y "These things will keep me loving you", de The Velvelettes.
> 
> Contiene también un poco de Rachel/Quinn si dejas volar un poco la imaginación.
> 
> Relato realizado para el primer reto de la comunidad de livejournal spanishfemslash.

El calor era insoportable, intolerable, atroz… En resumen, un auténtico asco. ¿Por qué coño había comprado un coche con tapicería de cuero? Claro que quedaba de lujo con todos sus vestidos estampados, y por supuesto que era supermolón y la envidia del vecindario, pero a este paso iba a necesitar una espátula para despegar la espalda del asiento. 

—Vaya mierda —masculló recolocándose en busca de una inexistente zona más fresca.

Pese a que no tenía la culpa de que Dios hubiera decidido romper el molde cuando la creó, a Santana López no le gustaba nada presumir de ello. O no mucho. Sólo cuando hacía falta… A la mierda, le encantaba restregárselo por la cara a todo el mundo. Especialmente a los feos. En el fondo les hacía un favor. Necesitaban aprender a vivir con el hecho de que ella estaba buena las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, y los demás no. Siguiendo dicha norma, en aquel momento debiera estar espléndida, tumbada sobre el asiento trasero de su coche, con nada más encima que unas minúsculas bragas negras. Una diosa del sexo. Sin embargo, tenía el pelo pegajoso, la espalda y el culo sudorosos y la sensación de que iba a morir cocinada en su propio jugo. Como resultado, Santana no se sentía en absoluto atractiva. 

En la parte delantera del vehículo, Brittany seguía inspeccionando el montón de CDs que había traído en su bolsa de deportes. 

—Briiiit. — _Click._ Otro disco había abandonado su carcasa. – Al menos déjame abrir las ventanas. Me estoy asando viva y estamos en mitad de la jodida nada.

\- Esa boca —canturreó Brittany, muy ocupada metiendo su tesoro en el lector -. San, con las ventanas abiertas no podemos hacerlo como en la escena de _Titanic_.

“Maldita la hora en que la lleve a ver ese bodrio en tres dimensiones”, pensó Santana poniendo los ojos en blanco. No tenía sentido intentar explicarle a B que el efecto que tenía tantas ganas de emular sólo se conseguía en invierno. 

Brittany pulsó play. La inconfundible voz de Dianna Ross se lamentaba de un amor que no regresaba.

—¿Has vuelto a robarle discos a Quinn?

—Dijo que tenía música de la “Mewtown”, quería escucharlos yo antes de ponérselos a Lord Tubbington. Ya sabes lo exquisito que es con la música. —Brittany pasó una de sus largas y deliciosas piernas entre los asientos. Luego la otra. Pronto estaba cubriendo con un calor mucho más agradable el cuerpo de Santana.

—Es Motown, B —corrigió acariciándole la mejilla. Por esta vez pasaría por alto que la prioridad de Brittany fuera su dichoso gato.

Ésta se encogió de hombros. Arrodillándose, levantó las piernas de Santana provocando una protesta audible por parte del cuero y, pese al reducido espacio, se deshizo con gracia de la única tela que la cubría. Luego separó los muslos morenos y se situó entre medias pasándose la lengua por los labios con expresión traviesa. Santana tragó saliva.

A medida que Brittany iba descendiendo habría jurado que su sangre podía rivalizar en temperatura con el asfalto de la carretera. Su novia se detuvo un momento con la barbilla apoyada en el pubis para guiñarle un ojo. Un instante después, lo único que podía ver de Brittany era su cabello rubio, sus manos sujetando sus caderas y sus piernas apoyadas contra la puerta del coche. 

Cerró los ojos para centrarse en todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Los dientes de Brittany. Los besos de Brittany. Una gota de sudor bajando por su abdomen. La lengua de Brittany justo donde más la necesitaba.

—¡Dios! 

Brittany trazaba círculos, letras, palabras sin sentido. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer a su amante arquear la espalda. Retorcerse. Gritar. 

Santana sintió unos dedos entrando violentamente en ella y olvidó por fin el calor y la incomodidad del cuero. Agarró con fuerza la melena rubia que caía como una masa sobre su vientre y se dejó ir.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Britt estaba secándose la boca con un antebrazo.

—Al final no ha sido como en _Titanic_...¡pero ha estado muy bien! —exclamó alegremente. 

—Ven aquí, anda —contestó Santana.

Brittany se tumbó de nuevo sobre ella, con la cabeza bajo su barbilla. Santana le acarició el pelo con un brazo y estiró el otro para bajar la ventanilla, dejando que entrara una brisa agradable e inesperada. Britt emitió un ruidito y, rápidamente, se quedó dormida.

Tras un prolongado silencio, los primeros acordes de _Esas cosas harán que siga amándote_ llenaron sus oídos. Casi había olvidado que había música puesta. Suspiró satisfecha. Era la canción perfecta para un momento perfecto. La solista comenzó a obrar su magia. A media frase Santana notó algo fuera de lo normal y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Se rió, ya habría tiempo para pedirle explicaciones a Quinn (y meterse con ella). Siguió acariciando el pelo de Brittany mientras tarareaba a coro con Rachel Berry.


End file.
